Sharingan Swordsman
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Rescued from the Dursley's at the age of five, Harry comes to Hogwarts as a very different person than expected. This is the tale of Harry Uchiha Uzumaki, the Sharingan swordsman. Weasley and Dumbles bashing.


**Harry Potter the Sharingan Swardsman.**

Rescued from the Dursley's at the age of five, Harry comes to Hogwarts as a very different person than expected. This is the tale of Harry Uchiha Uzumaki, the Sharingan swordsman. Weasley and Dumbles bashing.

**Harry gets a letter from his parents to explain his heritage. they were from the Elemental nations, from two of the more powerful clans. his father was an Uchiha (Must get the sharingan) and his mother was an Uzumaki. In the letter, they tell him to go and get his inheritance. he gets: the snake contract (he must get snake sage mode at some point), one of the seven swords and the Potter heritage.**

**Rules: Harry/Hermione**

**Grey Harry, must not join Dumbles or Voldy**

**evil/ manipulative Dumbles**

**must reform the seven swordsmen to combat both the order of the phoenix and Voldy**

**it doesn't matter who is in the seven swordsmen**

**Ron bashing recommended**

**DO NOT HAVE HIM GET Mangekyō THE USUAL WAY, he must have a mutated version that means he has eternal Mangekyō. Although you can have him kill Ron if you want.**

**all of the seven swordsmen must learn to use chakra in some way**

**Let me know what you come up with! Sorry I'm taking so long to update. I have a case of writers block. Please note, this is not my interpretation of my own challenge. It's a different story altogether. I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**

Watch out Wizards! There's Ninja About

Five year old Harry looked up from where he was weeding the back garden as the doorbell rang. His aunt quickly grabbed him and shoved him into his cupboard on her way to answer the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Harry Potter," the visitor replied, surprising the green eyed boy. Who was looking for a worthless freak like him?

"What's the brat done this time?" his uncle asked as he came lumbering into the hall.

"Nothing, I'm here to discuss his inheritance," the stranger said, "So if you would be so kind as to let him out of that cupboard, we can begin."

The door opened revealing the stranger. She was tall and feral looking with curly brown hair, slitted eyes and two red fang tattoos on her cheeks. She was wearing a grey, fur lined hooded jacket and black combat trousers. A headband with a metal plate engraved with a stylised leaf was wrapped around her head. She smiled at him and held out a hand. Harry wasn't sure why, but he felt like he could trust this woman. He took her hand and let her lead him into the sitting room where his relatives were sitting with greedy gleams in their eyes.

"My name is Hana Granger," the woman began, "In the civilian world I am a vet, but in the Shinobi world, I am a member of the Inuzuka clan and a ninja of the hidden leaf."

This sentence resulted in a variety of reactions from the people in the room. Harry looked confused, Uncle Vernon looked furious and Aunt Petunia looked terrified.

Hana grinned at the reactions before looking at Harry.

"There is a world hidden from the majority of the population," she explained, "Centuries ago, the ninja world was common knowledge. Unfortunately, a calamity happened and that world was destroyed. Regular people began to fear the power of the Shinobi and began to persecute them. Eventually the clans went into hiding and were forgotten. They never disappeared though. The Hidden Villages simply became that, hidden. The ninja hiding in plain sight to this day. Europe is the location of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and is the home of the Inuzuka, Nara, Aburame, Hyuga, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Uzumaki and Uchiha clans as well as many others. You are a member of the Uzumaki clan, who are famous for their incredible stamina and sealing arts, and the Uchiha, holders of the sharingan. Chances are you are the last of both."

Harry's jaw was on the floor by the time Hana's lecture was done but the surprises didn't stop there.

"Frankly, I don't know why you are here, your mother made it perfectly clear that if something were to happen to her and your father, you were to go to my clan to raise."

Harry snapped out of his daze at that.

"I can leave?" he asked.

"Yep, if you come with me you will learn the ninja arts," the Inuzuka replied, before growling, "I suppose you don't know how your parents died, do you?"

"They died in a car crash," answered Harry, getting more confused by the minute.

"pfftt, like a car crash could kill an Uzumaki, no pup, they were murdered," Hana said, "See, there's another world hidden beneath the mortal world."

Hana went on to explain about the magical world that was hidden and about Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard to have lived for centuries and how he had supposedly defeated him and was now a hero of the wizarding world. By the end of it, Harry's head was spinning and his uncle looked like his head was about to explode.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL HIM THAT!" he yelled, not seeming to realise the fact that he was yelling at a highly trained killer, "WE SWORE WHEN WE TOOK HIM IT THAT WE' WOULD STAMP THE FREEKYNESS OUT OF HIM!"

"I had every right," the dog-nin retorted, "I'm here to talk about his inheritance, part of that is training. If he wants, I will take him with me when he leaves."  
Harry's head snapped up at that. "You'll take me with you?" he asked tentatively.

"If you want, I am the person you should have gone to anyway," she replied with a smile before muttering, "This has the stench of that accursed headmaster all over it."

Uncle Vernon's face had gone a rather interesting purple colour.

"You can't take him," he yelled, he was being paid good money to put up with the brat and he'd be damned if he was letting it go without a fight, "We're his last relat-eep."

he shut up as a knife struck the wall next to his head.

"Shut it, pig," Hana growled, "sorry to burst your bubble, but Lily was adopted, ergo you are not related to her son. Even if you were her will states that her sons were supposed to go to me in the event of hers and James' demise. So zip it before I call in my ninkin."

Vernon wisely shut up.

"Now, I believe that's everything," Hana said, as she stood up, "so, you coming kid?"

"YES!" said boy yelled, hugging the dog user hard.

"Right, let's go," she said.

She lead the boy outside and introduced him to her canine partner, Kuromaru, who could talk.

Dumbledores office, Hogwarts

The great and mighty leader of the light, conqueror of Grindlewald and certified genius was stumped. Harry Potter had vanished. Not that the aged headmaster cared about the brat's welfare, but he needed to know where his weapon was at all times. How else could he make sure he grew to be the perfect puppet? He stood up and summoned his most loyal servants to hunt the boy down.

Granger house hold

"HEY HONEY, I'M HOME!" Hana yelled has they entered the house.

"Troublesome, did you get him?" asked a tall man with brown hair tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes, from where he was lying on the sofa.

"Yes I did, Harry, this is Shikaku, my lazy ass husband," said Hana as she removed her shoes and threw them at him.

At that moment a girl who looked to be about Harry's age came out through the door at the end of the hall.

"And this is my daughter, Hermione," Hana said, introducing the girl who had her nose stuck in a large book, "I'm sure that you two will be good friends."

(Time skip, six years)  
"**Ninja art, Man beast clone!"** yelled Hermione from the other end of the training room, going down on all fours as she activated her technique with her ninken turning into a clone of her. Opposite her, Harry got into his snake stance in preparation for the fight.

After six years of training, the skinny malnourished, black haired boy had gone to be replaced by a tall, strong boy with blood red hair and violet eyes, courtesy of his Uzumaki blood and the breaking of a glamour seal. He was a genius of hard work and greatly respected for his skill in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, as well as his refusal to take short cuts to learn skills with his sharingan, not that he'd unlocked it yet. He had the Uzumaki mentality of gaining strength to protect his precious people, which consisted of the Grangers, Inochi Yamanaka, Choy Akimichi and Hermione. He made friends easily, a miracle considering his first five years of life.

Anyway, back to the sparring match. This would be the duos last chance for an all-out spar before they went off to Hogwarts where it would be difficult to find somewhere private to use their techniques without repercussions. The twin Hermione's charged towards our now red-headed hero, taking swipes at him with their claws, all of which were dodged by the flexible moves of the snake style. Jumping away, Harry went through a series of hand signs.

"**Water style, Endless Flood!"** Harry inhaled before blowing out a massive torrent of water to flood the arena and give him a source for his jutsu. His affinities were fire, water and wind, but he was most skilled with water release.

Hermione blanched as she stood on the surface of the flood. She knew full well what Harry was capable of when surrounded with water. He had been trained by the current wielder of the Samehada in the use of his water style after all.

Harry grinned as he went through another series of hand signs which the dog user recognised. She had to stop him. Signalling to her companion, they leaped into the air and began to spin.

"**Fang Over Fang!"**

"Too late," Harry said, "**Water style, Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

The two tornadoes of shredding destruction collided with the massive water dragon and were blown straight into the wall, knocking the dog out of her transformation and causing the referee to jump in to stop the match from continuing.

Hermione prised herself from where she was stuck in the wall before checking on Aoimaru, her partner, before turning her glare on our red haired protagonist.

"You said that you'd go easy on us!" she yelled.

Harry responded with a grin, showing his shark-like teeth, "I did, it's not like I used my sword or the Hidden Mist Jutsu."

Hermione growled but conceded the point. Harry was a member of the seven swordsmen and as such, wasn't to be taken lightly. He wielded the Thunderswords, Kiba. Combine the electrified blades with his tendency of flooding the battle field, and you got a pretty nasty combination. Most people wore rubber shoes when fighting him. At that moment, they were called for dinner by Hana and so left to eat the special goodbye meal. Raman of course. Harry, being an Uzumaki, managed to consume almost twice his bodyweight in noodles. The love of Raman was apparently hereditary.

The next day, they arrived at Kings Cross with plenty of time, before walking through the barrier and on to platform nine and three-quarters. They found a compartment and sat talking about what they were looking forward to learning this year. There wasn't much. After all, they could breathe fire and walk on water, so the prospect of learning to turn matchsticks into needles was not that thrilling. As the train pulled out of the station, they were interrupted by a boy with flaming red hair.

"Do you mind?" he asked, "Everywhere else is full."

"Nope, feel free," Harry answered, indicating to one of the empty seats.

The boy sat down and introduced himself as Ron Weasley and stammering about being honoured when he heard Harry's name. Aoimaru chose that moment to stick her head out of Hermione's jacket to see what the noise was about, surprising Ron with her sudden appearance.

"Do they allow dogs as pets?" asked Ron once he had gotten over his shock.

"I did ask the headmaster about it and he said that its fine, so long as she's house-trained," replied Hermione.

The conversation turned to the wizarding world, and the two ninja were treated to an in depth explanation on the subject of Quidditch. Well, Harry was, Hermione had lost herself in the latest addition of _Shōnen Jump (_**A/N Don't own)**, absently stroking Aoimaru with one hand.

At that moment, the door opened again, revealing a boy with blond hair and a face like a rat.

"I heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment," he said, looking around, his eyes lingering on Ron's tatty robes and Hermione's magazine.

"How can I help?" asked Harry, rapidly deciding that he didn't like this kid.

"I came to make sure that you know that some wizard families are better than others," cue glance at Ron, "I can help you there," he held out a pale hand for Harry to shake. Harry's reaction was to pull out a kunai and use it to clean his nails.

"Sorry, but I don't believe that anyone is better than anyone else. That mentality resulted in my family almost getting wiped out once, and I don't want that to happen again if I can help it. No leave before I show you how accurate I am with these things."

The boy's face contorted into a scowl. He was a Pure-blood! No one talked to him like that!

"You'll regret that Potter," he snarled, before indicating to the boulders flanking him to attack.

They lumbered forward with the intent to crush the leaf ninja. Imagine their surprise when he got into a fighting stance and kicked them through the door.

Malfoy and his cronies left in a hurry after that and Ron started ranting about how cool Harry's fighting skills were. The door slid open again, revealing a slightly pudgy boy dressed in Hogwarts robes and a Leaf fore-head protector around his head, the same as Harry and Hermione.

"Were you two responsible for the three students running down the hall?" he asked.

"Yep," replied Harry, "now sit down, Neville."

said boy complied, joining his squad mates and Ron in their discussion on the wizarding world until they reached the School.

After a trip in a leaky boat and a conversation with a hat, the three leaf Genin were enjoying their meal. Well Harry was putting away bowl after bowl of raman while his squad-mates watched in amusement.

The head table

Dumbledore couldn't believe it. He'd spent six years searching for the brat and he just turns up to school like he was never gone. Now he just had to figure out how to get the boy under his thumb. And how the glamour seal had broken.

Snape smiled as he watched his squad interact with their house-mates. He was a little disappointed that they hadn't entered his house but it was probably for the best. He really didn't want to explain to the parents why their children had been electrocuted, ripped apart and turned into trees.

Back with our heroes

After, once again, consuming twice his bodyweight in noodles, Harry joined his house-mates in the land of dreams, wondering what adventures waited round the corner.

**And cut. Let me know what you think. If you want, send me some character ideas for ninja so that I don't have to recycle the ones from Naruto. Also, should I make Harry the ****jinchūrik f****or the ****Kyūbi****? I really need to learn how to spell. I can't wait to see what people come up with for my challenge. Remember that this story will not be part of said challenge. I apologise for any misspellings.**

**Later**

**Dis Lexic.**


End file.
